No Good Thing Ever Dies
by Kate Barancik
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie have a few surprises up their sleeves.


No Good Thing Ever Dies   
  
  


Summary: Vincent and Yuffie begin a new life together. Sequel to "Trainspotting" and "Slide".   
Rating: PG   
Disclaimer: I so totally don't own FF7.   
  
  


"Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things, and no good thing ever dies."   
-Tim Robbins, 'The Shawshank Redemption'   
  
  


It was not a huge deal to move in together after dating for two months. At least Yuffie didn't think so. Vincent, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified. Never since Lucrecia had he been so in love with a woman, but moving in together was a big deal. Especially since Yuffie's godfather, Leaves, hated Vincent like a disease. In Leaves's opinion, Vincent was stealing the little girl that was like a daughter to him. from her destiny as Wutai's leader. Moving in together was definitely not what Leaves wanted the relationship between his young goddaughter and the mysterious ex-Turk to go.   
"Yuffie, perhaps you should rethink this," Leaves pleaded as his only godchild packed her belongings. She stopped and gave her godfather a sharp look that made knots bunch inside his stomach. Not since her father died had he been so close to her and he didn't want to jeopardize that by forcing her away from Vincent. For one thing, he was pretty sure Yuffie would choose Vincent over him, godfather or not. Leaves would never again take the chance of loosing his one and only godchild like that again. What could he possibly do to change her mind.   
"Leaves, I love Vincent. Don't you get that," Yuffie said. Leaves bowed his head as though in prayer. He lifted it a moment later to look his beloved goddaughter in the eyes. Her mother's eyes.   
"I don't want to loose the most important thing in the world. I all ready did once," Leaves replied as Yuffie continued to pack. She stopped for a moment to turn and give her him a deep hug. She let go a moment later and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.   
"You'll never loose me, Leaves. I promise," Yuffie whispered as she smiled. A knock came to the door and Vincent stepped in. He lightly smiled and nodded hello to Leaves . All Leaves did was glare at the man who was stealing his goddaughter out from under him.   
"Ready, baby," Vincent asked. Yuffie smiled and grabbed her suitcases.   
"As I'll ever be," She turned to her godfather and hugged him one last time, "Good bye, Leaves."   
"Good bye, Yuffie," Leaves turned his attention to Vincent, "Valentine, you best take care of my Yuffie or I'll hunt you down and beat you to a bloody pulp."   
"Leaves!!" Yuffie yelled before Vincent could reply. He grabbed one of the suitcases from her hand and went outside to the awaiting Highwind. Yuffie waved to her godfather from the steps and climbed aboard the Highwind. With no more than a whisper of the newly fixed engine, courtesy of Cid Highwind himself, Leaves's one and only godchild was gone. All that was left was an empty house and the inevitable wedding invitation he would more than likely be getting soon.   
  
  


The Shinra Mansion was in top condition since the team had remodeled it. Outside the mansion hung a wood sign, carved upon it were the words: FOR AERIS AND ZACK, OUR ANGELS. Nobody could really believe the change in which the house had gone under; new shutters, new roof, new stairs, new everything. The color of the house was now a passionate sky blue with pale shutters and a black shingled roof. Inside awaited Avalanche, sitting in varies areas, a bottle of wine ready for the arrival of the mansions new occupants.   
"Where the hell are they?" Reno asked in the silence. Cloud glanced at the grandfather clock set in the far corner of the living area, a quarter past three. They should have been there ten minutes ago. However, Cloud did not bother to reply to Reno's question, he just continued to read the Midgar Gazette.   
Silence loomed over Avalanche and the Turks, as it usually did. They had nothing to say to each other if it couldn't be said in the form of an argument. They had argued most of the time fixing up the mansion, especially when Yuffie had told them that Vincent had asked her to move in with him. More than half of them thought she was too young and the relationship too fresh, the other half thought it was a great idea. Today, most kept their opinions to themselves. Who were they to say what was right and what was wrong anyway?   
"We're home!" Yuffie's voice echoed in from the hall. Everyone jumped from their seats, more than a little startled. They raced to the front door to see Vincent carrying Yuffie across the threshold. Cid stumbled in past them, lighting a fresh cigarette.   
"What the hell took you so long," Reno demanded. He was one of those who did not approve of the relationship. And what came out of Vincent's mouth next almost gave him a heart attack.   
"We got married," the ex-Turk informed. To prove such a thing could even happen, in unison Vincent and Yuffie raised their hands. A gold wedding band adorned Yuffie's left ring finger and a similar one had found its way to Vincent's right ring finger. Every single jaw in the room hit the floor. For the first time in history, the members of Avalanche were speechless. The Turks, having more composure, recovered faster. Quickly Rude and Elena congratulated Yuffie and Vincent, Reno still stood in basic dumb shock.   
"Oh, my God! You got married," Tifa whisper/shouted in disbelief, "and I didn't get to be your bridesmaid." Still the bartender hugged her younger friend. She added, "Younger than me and yet married before me. Yeah, that's nice."   
Barret, Cloud, Red, Cait Sith, even Reno were quick to say congratulations after Tifa was done. In the kitchen the men were all ready beginning to plan a party for the happy couple. Spirits were high and the guest were more or less designated, most would be staying the night anyway and the others had not far to walk home. Tifa had already managed to grab everyone's car keys and even Cid's keys to the Highwind, something nobody even dare to do before.   
Yuffie and Vincent, during the whole party, just sat side by side and whispered conversation in each other's ears. Nobody seemed to notice, being too busy getting drunk. If anyone besides Tifa did notice than they didn't let on. Tifa just could not help but think that she had not even had a relationship serious enough to produce an engagement. The whole night she stared at them in contempt. It didn't quite seem fair to her.   
"Night, everyone," Yuffie said and began to climb the stairs, Vincent in tow. The others looked up to them, too drunk to realize how late it was.   
"Guess the two of you gotta get a head start on filling this place with babies," Reno joked. Yuffie smiled and winked at him. That was enough to shut him up for the time being. The couple again went up the stairs hand in hand. Tifa, basically the only sober one left on the first floor, looked at the mantel clock above the fire. It read 2:07 am. No wonder Yuffie and Vincent had gone to bed.   
Tifa supposed that maybe it was time that everyone get going to bed. Of course when this idea escaped her lips and presented itself to the others, they did not see eye to eye on her idea. In fact, they actually booed her. She had never been booed before, and she did not take it well.   
"Everyone to bed, NOW!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Her voice echoed down the every hallway, she found herself hoping that she had not woken up Vincent or Yuffie. However, her spout of anger had brought the message across loud and clear. Everyone reluctantly shuffled off to their own respective beds. Cloud stayed, waiting to escort Tifa home. He smiled at her half drunkenly.   
"You really know how to be a party pooper sometimes, Tif," Cloud commented. She smiled back and hit him softly on the arm as she passed him while going to the front door. He followed obediently behind her, holding the door as she stepped across the threshold.   
  
  


The morning came in a brisk wind as sun streamed though the window, hitting Yuffie Valentine in the eye. She blinked her eye even tighter shut and pulled the blankets over her head against the new light. A whisper of wind blew across her feet and she quickly pulled them underneath the blanket. She heard the faintest sigh and soon found her nice warm blanket ripped off of her. She looked up in shock to see Vincent Valentine standing over her, blanket in arms.   
"Rise and shine," Vincent said casually as though he had done nothing to warrant the look his young wife gave him. Yuffie reached up for the blanket, but Vincent pulled it away quickly with a smirk.   
"Vincent Jaye Valentine, you give me that back," she said and reached again only to have it pulled away again, "I'll divorce you, I swear it on the grave of my mother."   
"You should not say things you do not mean, especially on your mother's grave," Vincent said with his usual monotone voice. With the blanket he jumped off the bed and headed to prepare breakfeast. Yuffie mumbled something about him seeing divorce papers on his desk by that afternoon. She climbed out of bed, stretching for the first time in her new home. She grabbed her yellow bathrobe and headed downstairs. The clock chimed the time of eight in the morning as she walked past it to the kitchen.   
"Morning, sunshine," Vincent greeted, handing her a cup of coffee. She waved it away and settled for a cup of orange juice instead. For a moment she just stood and watched him make a simple breakfast of eggs and toast, very un-Vincent like. Usually he made her a five course meal.   
"I see," she voiced out loud, "Now that we're married you're going to stop being so eloquent." Vincent smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. She smiled back, but noticed how he had avoided answering the question carefully. Yuffie sat down at the end of the table in a high back choir that was usually reserved for no one in particular. She could not shake the feeling that there was something wrong going on. Either it was with Vincent or herself. Could she be having second thoughts about the marriage?   
"Eggs and toast!" Vincent yelled as he came through the swinging doors with two plates. He set the one his claw down in front of Yuffie and put the other one in a chair to the right of where she sat. Gracefully, he sat down and took no notice to the look that Yuffie gave him. It was more than likely nothing big anyway.   
Suddenly Yuffie remembered that she had a surprise for Vincent that she had asked Tifa to bring over. It was a black silk case with red inner lining that the two had seen in Midgar a few days prior. As soon as Yuffie had laid eyes on it she knew it would be perfect for Vincent. She had just never thought she would be giving it to him as a wedding gift. As if by cue, a knock came to the door. Vincent began to stand up, but Yuffie, being more young and full of energy, easily out ran him to the door.   
"I'll get it!" She shouted while running past him at a remarkable speed. The ninja threw open the door to see Tifa standing there, shopping bag in hand. Yuffie quickly shuffled Tifa in and shut the door.   
"Who is it?" Vincent's voice came from the dining room. Yuffie hesitated for a moment, not wanting Vincent to come out into the living room before she could get the cape securely hidden.   
"Cait Sith," Yuffie hollered back, knowing full well how much Vincent detested the big mechanical moogle and the bouncy little kitty. It ought to keep him from coming out and discovering his gift. Tifa gave a questioning look as the girl rushed her up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms that the team was rebuilding.   
"What did you say that for?" asked Tifa. Yuffie grabbed the bag and peeked in it. Sure enough the black and red cape lay neatly folded inside. Yuffie hugged Tifa tightly.   
"I don't want Vinny to know that I got it for him. It's going to be a surprise," Yuffie whispered close to Tifa's ear. It was amazing to the older women how paranoid Yuffie had gotten. Though for a unforeseen gift for her husband, it was perfectly understandable. Tifa had no doubt in her mind that even if Vincent for some odd reason did not like the gift that his beloved wife had purchased for him, he would not dare to say a word to her. He would probably rather smile and place the cape around his shoulders then hurt little Yuffie's feelings.   
"I'm sure he'll love it," Tifa summed up her feelings. Yuffie placed the bag and its contents inside the top shelf of a bookshelf where Vincent would hopefully not find it. After their little gift was taken care of, the two went downstairs to see Vincent sitting on the bottom step staring up at them.   
"Cait Sith, huh?" Vincent questioned. Yuffie blushed and tried to keep a guilty look from making its way to her face.   
"Well, I thought it was Cait, but than I realized it was only Tifa," Yuffie quickly explained and headed for the door, "We're going shopping, I'll be back tonight. Love You!"   
With that the two girls were gone on their merrily way to wherever to have some fun. Vincent just shook his head in wonderment as to why he had married such a strange girl. Contemplation, however, would have to wait for later, he had work to do, after all. If he wanted to surprise Yuffie with the present he had bought, he would have to hurry.   
  
  


Night came fast in the days winding down to winter, and mixed with shopping it can go by even faster than normal. Yuffie stepped into her new home, both arms filled with bags from the Midgar Shopping Mall. She was more than a little surprised to see that Vincent was not there. She called, but only echoes answered back. The lights in the house flickered unstable as she decided to look for Vincent. In swift motion, the lights failed and her fear rose.   
"Vincent?" She called once again, just to be sure. Down the long hallway leading to the family room, Yuffie saw the slightest flicker of what seemed to be a candle. With no hesitation, but ninja skills at high, she followed the light. A song she could barely hear played in the distance. If memory served her correctly it was the song she and Vincent had first danced to.   
The single candle sat on an otherwise empty table in the middle of the room. A sudden musical note rained in the room. Yuffie spun fast to see Vincent at the piano, precariously playing the notes to their song. She smiled despite the fact she was mad as hell at him for scaring her so horribly. He sat up and walked to her, cape scraping the ground. It was the cape she had bought him as a gift.   
"I love the present," Vincent whispered. He leaned down and grazed her lips with his own. From behind his back he pulled out a wrapped box, about the size of Yuffie's palm. She opened it with pure glee to reveal a necklace of solid gold. It was in the shape of a heart, within the heart was a picture of Yuffie and Vincent from their wedding day.   
"Oh, Vince, it's beautiful," She barely whispered. He bowed down closer to hear her more clearly, her taking the opportunity to place a passionate kiss on his lips. Neither would ever admit it, but in that one moment their future became as clear as ever. Their souls were one and would always be. In that one moment the both were starting the beginning of the rest of their lives.   
  
  


The End   


Author's Notes: That took a while longer than I thought it would be. Anyway, stay tuned for more of my crazy adventures with other stories. =w=   
  
  



End file.
